Passwords are a widely used computer security measure, and may be required for a user to log into a system, access a database, verify identity, etc. In some instances, passwords may be stored unencrypted in cleartext, which can cause numerous security problems. Within application source code, for example, a programmer might hard-code access credentials for an enterprise database. Someone who disassembles the source code (or otherwise obtains it) would then be able to gain access to these credentials. Efforts to prevent the use of cleartext passwords are not always effective, may be labor intensive, and do not provide a robust generalized solution that can be used in a variety of contexts.